Adamant Laser Cannon
|released = 13.2.0|lethality = 28|rateoffire = 100|capacity = 50|mobility = 7|cost = 260 (180 on sale)|image = Capture-0.PNG|Level required = 27}}The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It appears to be the Crystal Laser Cannon, but in a different color scheme, much like the Adamant Trophy's scheme. It has a green and orange base, a purple and blue ammo pack, and the barrel is green and orange, with 3 blue rings around. It has two orange handles (one for each hand). It has a yellow/green tip at the end of the gun. Strategy It has high damage, medium-high Capacity, extremely fast fire-rate, and medium mobility. Tips * Use it the same way you would use the Crystal Laser Cannon. * This primary does not have a scope so it's advised to use at medium range from your target. * This weapon has a high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. * The Laser Cannon will empty it's magazine quickly. Be sure to keep a viable backup weapon handy for a tight situation. * If your opponent charges at you while you are almost done reloading, you can catch them off guard and blast them with this weapon's high rate of fire, and great accuracy, due to the crosshairs separating from each other slowly. * Effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. * Aim for the head to maximize damage and save time. * Due to its decent mobility, it should be used as an offensive weapon more than using this as a defensive weapon. * To avoid snipers, you need to consistently strafe and dodge while jumping in order to reduce the risk of you achieving a death. It is a good weapon for strafing due to its mobility. * Go for weakened players for ammunition conservation. * This is a good weapon for cover fire. However, please take note that you are highly vulnerable to snipers and one-shot weapons. Counters * This weapon is much like the Crystal Laser Cannon, except it has a much higher efficiency. The Time Machine can help, as you can go behind them and use it to get away from its laser bullets. * If you were to encounter an opponent with the laser cannon, the player should wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. * Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine quickly and give the enemy a chance for a counterattack. * Be careful and stay alert, for experienced players can easily use this weapon in all ranges due to the low recoil. They can also conserve and save ammo efficiently. IT is advised to try and stay behind something or tale cover into buildings or into corridors. * Using a weapon that provides more damage per shot, like a rifle, will put a user down quickly. * In a direct fight, be sure to remain mobile as a stationary target is easier to kill. Theme Adamant themed. Supported Maps Any map that Crystal Laser Cannon is supported on will be supported here, too. Weapon Setups It's best to bring along another weapon that reloads quickly due to the fact that the laser cannon takes a long time to reload, thus the player should be equipped with a weapon in a different category that reloads quickly. Trivia * It is possible the whole gun could be made of adamant, which is an actual word that refers to any kind of hard, rock-like substance. Therefore, different colors may not be different materials. * This and the Crystal Laser Cannon are tied for the fastest fire rate in the primary category. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Adamant